Who is Rose Tyler
by Scout Girl
Summary: Well here it is, not a song fic this time but I hope you all enjoy it. Ben talks to Rose Tyler, something no one has actully done and he takes a journey into her past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did own Doctor Who in a dream I had last night but the TARDIS landed ontop of me and then I got stuck under the consul, so I think on the whole it is best that I do not own Doctor Who until I'm older and wise, (a.k.a. In half an hour)

Dedication: Every one who went on and on at me to make this chapter into a real story.

A/N: Right what this is is 'Who are you Rose Tyler', with out the song in it because I a) Like the title Who is Rose Tyler, b) Don't want to have a song in a story which none of the chapters will have songs in it and c) I want to really.

So please don't report me or something for it having the same content or something because more chapters are coming up so I hope you read, enjoy and review.

A/N: No BETA, Boo Hoo Hoo, Let'sDoTheTimeWarp where are you?

Who is Rose Tyler?

Rose Tyler pushed though the crowds of people that surrounded her. They all let her go, they had to. People jumped out of her way staring at the woman in front of them. She was in such a position of power at Torchwood that she said that someone had to jump to there deaths to stop an alien invasion, she would have to draw names out of a hat and even then would have to have a recount because more people would have added there names. She never would do that though, she hated death and killing, she told people "He hated killing" and "He never wanted to kill" and that was the only explanation. She was noble and honourable and she was adored by most of the male staff, (they had made bets of high sums of money who could get her to go out with them; she never went out with anyone) and most of the female staff admired her, (they all wanted to talk to her but she never 'talked' to anyone be had convosations with them, "Hello, how are you?" but she never cared about the answers, she only asked because she had to) but she only went though the motions of life. She did what she had to and went home. She acted happy, even sometimes she looked happy, she smiled and laughed with the rest of her team but her eyes were always cold and her laughter was short and forced, her makeup was never clear, it wasn't sloppy but it was just there, she never wore mascara though and people wondered about that because they had overheard convosations between Mickey and Jackie, "You know she always wore mascara back home", "Yea, it's sort of odd", "Well she doesn't wear it any more do you know why?", "Nah, she just doesn't why?" "She doesn't wear it because of when she cries", "We've got to help her", "I know but ..." the fire bell had gone and they went there separte ways, and people knew a little more about Rose Tyler. No one questioned her though. No one dared; but also no one really wanted to know what had happened to this woman, only 24, to make her a mere shell of a person.

People watched though, when Rose Tyler walked into a room people stood up and turned towards her. Unless she wanted the attention she always ignored them. Like now, she walked though the packed room eyes down on the ground, tears on her cheeks. People tactfully ignored this and congratulated people on her handling of the Gelth Confederacy but she just waved them away. She patted her pocket and nearly every one knew that she was checking on the few possessions she cared about, she lived with her parents and their second child (there was something odd about that, Pete Tyler never had a child let alone children and his wife had gone missing after the cyber industries movement. Now here he was with his wife and two children after three years alone, and his wife used to be very posh and now it was like she was trying to fit into this world), had a nice car and all the material possessions but all she seemed to care about was the mobile phone, the credit card holder with a piece of blank paper in it that she kept in her pocket and the key that she kept around her neck on a gold chain. She rubbed her face and walked out of the room with questions bouncing off her back.

Everyone just stood there. In silence as if waiting for her to come back in to tell them to sit down.

"What is up with her?"

This was one of the newest members of Torchwood a Ben Jackson. He had worked in the navy before he joined Torchwood and hadn't heard about 'Rose Tyler: Defending the Earth', this was the title of her job and became almost a nickname but she got upset about anyone using it. The only explanation they every got was, "He said it". That was all people ever got when asking her about her past, "I was with him" or "We traveled, me and him".

Every one looked at Ben after he said this. He was an open and honest person, which was why it was best that his girlfriend Polly also worked at Torchwood. He didn't understand why Rose Tyler acted like she did and nor did he understand why no one talked about it.

No one had an answer for him and he stood with his hands on his hips looking confident and almost smug. But not in the normal sense, he had been treated like a child at Torchwood but now he had got them were it hurt most. He had found something that they didn't know and about a human.

Clumps of people broke off whispering to themselves, without meaning to they had become caught up in intrigue and mystery, who was this strange person that they trusted with there lives?

"Who is she?"

"She's Rose Tyler, daughter of Peter and Jackie Tyler but apart from that"

"How do we know she it there daughter, even Jackie is a little off. She disappeared after the cybermen came didn't she? She died and now"

"She's dodgy, never left Earth and knows all this stuff"

"Yes for all we know she's an alien in disguise"

"Yea aliens don't have to look alien you know, some aliens look just like us but have two hearts or something"

"She's been asked out by everyone, that Mickey and Jake they look after her but now boys just walk passed her"

"Like she's a lost course"

"Like she's got an aura about her of sadness"

"She is a lost case"

"I think she lost a loved one"

"If she did it addled her brains, she stands infront of a wall, you know the one a few offices up, for hours"

"Maybe he died here"

"Who says it's a he"

"Cheeky, no she says, 'he said it' or 'he did that' doesn't she it has to be a he"

"Who cares?"

"We trust this person with our lives, how can you say who cares? I like her personally; she could be a good friend."

"I wish I could help"

"Normally she doesn't act like this, she's sad all the time and doesn't talk but when has she cried? She's normally just lives, fancy free like nothing has any significance."

"Do you think it is something about today"

"She turned up today three years ago didn't she?"

"Yea, she never existed, I'm sure of it but then wham, like she fell out of space and time or something"

"Don't be stupid she's here isn't she?"

"I wish I could help her though"

"Why don't we ask her then?" Ben piped up.

It was a simple plan that was why no one had thought of it yet. Torchwood was so complicated. Ben always lowered the bar a little.

"Yea Ben, you know what she's like always dreaming, head in the clouds. She dreams she's some were else, with someone else"

"She doesn't like this world, like she belongs in a different reality, like she would talk to us, she doesn't belong here"

"She is scared of change, and she never talks to us about her past, talking to one of us will be a change"

"I'll do it, I'll talk to Rose Tyler" Ben said.

And he walked out the door.

"Hey there!" Ben called out to Rose, who nearly at the end of the corridor stopped and turned around to face him. Ben could see the tears on her face and the way that she had her hand clutched around the key at her throat. The presioce contents of her pocket was spread all over the floor.

She bent down trying to pick them up with one hand but she couldn't so she stood up looking dejected.

"Yes … Ben isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Can you come and pick these up for me?"

Ben nodded and ran over to her and picked up the mobile phone and the wallet.

"Ma'am"

"Yes Ben"

"Does this phone still work?"

"No Ben, it doesn't, I wish it did though"

"I could help, I'm quite good at tecnology", Ben opened the back of the mobile phone and stared at it.

It was alien teconology. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wider.

"Where...Where...Where..." Ben began. Rose plucked the phone and wallet out of him hands.

"Just a bit of jiggery pokery that he did for me"

Ben saw that the tears had started to fall again.

"Who was..." Ben started but Rose, crying freely now interupted him

"Well you called out; there must be something that you want to say"

Ben opened his mouth; a hundred questions ran though his head; Why are you crying? Did someone die? Why do you carry that key around? Why do you carry a blank piece of paper around? Why do you carry a mobile phone around when we all have ear pods? Why do you have alien tecnology in your phone? Why are you in Torchwood? Why do you ignore people? Why have you never gone out with anyone? Why do you whisper to yourself? Why do you stand infront of the blank wall for hours on end? Who is 'he'? Will you answer any of these questions? Why does no-one know anything about you? Who are you? Do you know who you are?

"Well done with the Gelth Ma'am"

"Thank you Ben"

And Ben thought he saw a small twinkle among the tears in her eyes. She knew.

Scout Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Dedication: Anyone who actually reviews this story!!!

Disclaimer: Hangs head in shame No I don't own Doctor Who, or Torchwood.

A/N: Hope you like as I spend most of last night writing it and then about half an hour copying it up onto the computer. Not BETAed. Please please review

Chapter two has landed hope you like.

* * *

Ben's mouth fell open.

"How … How…How do you know", Ben stuttered, and then after a minute added, "Ma'am".

"Psychic training", said Rose with a hint, just a hint of a smile, "And the fact that you were talking very loudly next door"

Ben blushed crimson, "And", he stammered, "I did just ask you Ma'am didn't I?"

"Yes you did Ben, you asked me abut my past", tears were falling down Rose Tyler's cheeks and her grip tightened around the key at her throat.

Ben looked down at the floor ashamed, he had. He had come straight up to Rose Tyler (more or less) and asked her a question that no one had ever dared to, who was she, no one knew and no one had the right to know. How could he have thought that he had the right to ask her? No one knew anything about her and then he had brought it up ad now here he was. But he had a feeling in his head that he wanted to know

"Sorry Ma'am"

"Well it was going to happen, people will wonder", Ben nodded his head quickly not looking up and not wanting to bring up the fact that it was him who had started up the conversation.

He was amazed at Rose Tyler; she was clearly, visibly distressed ad she was talking normally only a quiver if that touched her voice. Well the fact she was talking was an improvement, normally she just answered monosyllabically .Ben felt so guilty for bringing up the topic that he wanted to run back into the rooms and pretend that it had never happened, but Rose started to speak again.

"Yes people will wonder about me won't they Ben, just like you did", Ben nodded again and risked looking up into Rose's eyes and for a moment he saw the Rose Tyler that she could have been. Then the moment was over and tears filled Rose's deep brown eyes.

"But it had to be today, I could have coped but it had to be today the anniversary", her voice was now thick with tears and be could tell that all the resolve had been lost and that she had totally broken down but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. But instead he spoke to her blue suede high heeled shoes.

"Who.. Who are you Ma'am?"

Rose used her spare hand to wipe away the tears on her face and then she reached into her pockets until she found a tissue, she wiped her face and it was as if she hadn't just cried her heart out apart from her red eyes.

"Do you really think that I am going to tell you?"

Ben shook his head, and then looked up at Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler wasn't there but there was the swish of her purple skirt and the swaying of a door at the other end of the corridor. Her hand had never left the key at her neck.

Ben stood in the corridor until Sally came out into the corridor. She did a double take at Ben standing scarlet in the middle of the hall. Then you could she the cogs working in her head, Ben, talking to Rose. She stepped forward him. Ben didn't notice her until she spoke.

"So…" Sally prompted, brushing down the lapels of her red jacket as if about to greet an important person rather than just being told news of how a conversation went.

"I…I…I did it, I spoke to Rose Tyler and she replied" Ben mumbled.

"She never", Sally replied, deadly serious, "Come on Ben" ad with that she led him back into the workroom that they had come from.

"Did you do it?"

"What did she say?"

"Who is she?"

"What is she?"

"Did she lose someone?"

"Why is she like she is?"

"Why does she have that key?"

"Why does she never smile?"

"Why does she fake emotions?"

"Can we trust her?"

"What's up with her family?"

"Is she an alien?"

"Why is she sad?"

"Who is Rose Tyler?"

Ben raised his arms to the bombardment of questions.

"Look stop", the room fell silent. And Ben felt increasingly happy, he had a whole department of Torchwood watching him and listening to him. He wanted to tell his news as much as they wanted to hear it. He was interested in Rose Tyler.

"She heard us talking so she knew it was coming and she knew what we were thinking because she has had psychic training but she was expecting it because no one has yet asked her and she said she could have coped with it but not today because it was the anniversary of something and she was crying but I don't know any more than that".

Ben didn't know why he kept the information about the alien technology in her phone secret but he did. He felt like he had a link to Rose Tyler, he knew more about her than anyone else at Torchwood did, and she had been working there for three years. Yes Ben had to do something. He had part of his mind telling him to investigate. Maybe that was what had got him a job at Torchwood anyway. Now he just had to follow it though.

There was silence in the workroom. Then Harry, his work partner on the Auton case stepped forward and put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Good man, I'll finish off the Auton report if you like"

"Thanks Harry, I've got a half day today anyway"

Ben walked out with people clapping him on the back, Ben really didn't know why. All he had done was talk to Rose Tyler. Then he saw her in the corridor and he doubled back. Now he knew why people were congratulating him, he had talked to someone who seemed as elusive as President Harriet Jones. He gulped and headed towards the stairs.

Find Polly, she had a half day as well. He might as well tell her what he knew. He reached the reception and saw Polly.

"Polly", he called out to her. She raised her hand to him and carried o talking.

"Yes, sorry about that, thank you, I'm connecting you now". Polly then pressed a button on the telephone to send the call to 'Alien Crash Landings'. Then she put the phone down.

"What was that Polly?" Ben asked, determined not to spit out his news. He was going to wait.

"Crash landing of a ship, so big", she gesticulated the size of the ship, "Small oval, ship thing really."

"Have you got the rest of the day off Ben?" Polly nodded.

"Good", Polly said, "Owen's coming in about five minuets so I'll come to, Grace is on the phones for now."

Polly reached behind her chair and got her coat and stood up. Waved to Grace, who waved back and then looked at Ben. Ben was at this time was hopping from foot to foot.

"Ben, what do you want to say?" Polly asked.

"Not here, come on", Ben replied ad grabbed her hand and pulled her out the building.

They both caught their collective breathes and sat down on the nearest available bench.

"Duchess", Ben teased as Polly sat down daintily.

"Why do you call me that?"

"I just do"

"Ben what was it that you wanted to say?"

Ben stretched and then began.

"You know Rose Tyler?"

"You doesn't? Ben what are you going on about?"

"I talked to Rose Tyler"

"Well, what am I meant to do faint?"

Ben tapped her lightly on the head and continued.

"You don't get it I talked to her, about her", Polly looked interested now, "Well you know Pol that she's s little odd"

Polly made small circles at the side of her head.

"Yea, Ben, just a little odd"

"We'll I think I know why"

Polly really was interested now, she was well as every body else respected but was mystified by Rose Tyler.

"So, why is she like that?"

"Well I think that she grieving for someone because she said it was the anniversary of something"

"Ben", Polly said with a glint in her eye, "How do you know this?"

So Ben took a deep breath and told her about what had happened from when Rose had walked in the room to when he had come down stairs. He told her about the alien technology in her phone but he asked her to keep it secret.

"Ben, are you going to be nosy?"

"Of course Polly, I think I have this connection with her, not romantically Pol, but It feels like I know more about her than anyone except her parents, but even that's odd, Peter Tyler's whole family died, that was only his wife and now he had a grown daughter and a bouncing little kid with his 'not dead' wife".

"Yea, it's defiantly dodgy Ben but…" Polly began but Ben cut her off with a look. He had that twinkle in his eye.

"Ben, what are you going to do?"

He grinned then winked at Polly, "I'm hooked on finding out about Rose Tyler, so lets start with the family, and Torchwood has the most information on the Tyler's so…"

He left the sentence unfinished.

"You're not"

"I am"

"You are not"

"I am so"

"You are?"

"Yep"

"Let's go then" Polly stated.

"What, no more arguing? You are just going to let me?" Ben asked hopefully.

"No, we are going to go"

Ben smiled and helped Polly up. She sighed but then grinned widely.

"Let's go hack into Torchwood"

* * *

Scout Girl

A/N: Bit of a cliff hanger? What do you think?


End file.
